Penser trop
by MadamTater
Summary: Cette histoire suit Capturé dans la série Coeurs transfigurés: Remus Lupin ne s’était jamais perçu comme particulièrement doué dans l’art de la fréquentation, mais il n’avait jamais encore fait pleurer une sorcière.


_Cette histoire suit **Capturé** dans la série **Coeurs transfigurés**. Elle se déroule durant l'été de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_Note de la traductrice: Cette série est absolument adorable et offre plusieurs petits moments de la relation s'épanouissant entre Remus/Tonks. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ne vous gênez pas pour laisser des reviews; je traduirai pour l'auteur._ hr

**Penser trop**

* * *

_**Traductrice: MysticScribe**_

Remus Lupin ne s'était jamais perçu comme particulièrement doué dans l'art de la fréquentation, mais il n'avait jamais encore fait pleurer une sorcière.

Lorsque les épaules de Tonks se mirent à tressauter sous les sanglots, il se mit à bredouiller dans son récit : mais Tonks insista d'une voix étranglée afin qu'il poursuive – et il obéit. Comme sa réaction était extrême et légèrement déroutante, Remus s'accrocha à l'idée que ce n'était pas considéré nécessairement comme une mauvais chose que de raconter une histoire qui fait rire une jeune femme si fort qu'elle en pleure.

"Remus!" hoqueta Tonks, l'interrompant une nouvelle fois. "Tu ne l'as pas…encouragé…à imaginer…Rogue…" Elle s'interrompit en prenant une inspiration saccadée et s'écroula de nouveau dans un rire carillonnant.

"Oui," dit Remus, en gloussant. Il s'amusait plus à contempler la joie bruyante de Tonks qu'à se rappeler du souvenir en soi. "Lorsque Neville a invoqué le sortilège Riddikulus, l'épouvantard qui avait pris la forme de Rogue s'est retrouvé affublé du chapeau au vautour empaillé et du sac à main rouge criard de la vieille Madame Londubat."

Remus se trouva à s'approcher quelque peu de l'Auror hystérique, pliée en deux et tremblante, qui était étendue sur le côté sur la couverture de leur pique-nique. Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son veston et en tapota les joues striées de larmes de Tonks.

"Ouf," réussit à articuler Tonks en tentant de reprendre son souffle, "je dois faire peur."

"Pas du tout." En vérité, les yeux de Tonks étaient gonflés d'avoir pleuré et, dans son essoufflement, son visage avait pris la couleur rose tirant sur le violet de ses cheveux. Cela ne lui donnait pas du tout un air apeurant, selon Remus; il était plutôt charmé par l'éclat de ses yeux et son large sourire. La main de Tonks effleura la sienne lorsqu'elle frotta ses yeux barbouillés de maquillage. Remus sentit son propre visage se colorer à la suite à ce bref contact. Il tourna la tête en souhaitant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué et il parla lentement. "C'était une leçon efficace pour se défendre contre les épouvantards."

"Je n'en ai aucun doute," dit Tonks, quelque peu calmée mais toujours riante. "Il n'y a plus de doute maintenant sur la raison pour laquelle tu es le professeur préféré de DCFM de tous les temps." Elle roula sur le dos et étira son corps mince. Un bras derrière la tête pour soutenir sa tête, elle caressait distraitement de l'autre main son ventre, qui devait lui faire mal après avoir ri si longtemps. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir satisfait et adressa un sourire à Remus, un sourire qui le fit se sentir charmant et malin et toutes ces belles choses qui revigorent l'estime de soi, ce genre de choses qu'il avait toujours pensé que Sirius avait éprouvé lors de leurs années à Poudlard.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, au cours duquel Remus se plut à contempler Tonks. Il suivit son regard posé sur les restes de leur pique-nique. D'un geste délicat, elle s'étira pour saisir le bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui avait donné au début de leur sortie.

"J'adore les fleurs," dit Tonks, rêveusement, alors qu'elle s'imprégnait des odeurs délicates.

Le bouquet n'avait rien de particulier– de simples fleurs qu'il avait taillées d'un buisson dans la cour arrière du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Mais avec toutes les probabilités contre lui, il avait cru qu'il aurait été plus qu'idiot de ne pas offrir de fleurs à Tonks pour leur première sortie. À son grand plaisir, Tonks avait reçu le bouquet comme s'il s'agissait de fleurs exotiques cultivées en serre.

"C'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses continuer à enseigner," reprit Tonks pour faire suite à leur conversation précédente. "Des professeurs comme toi, on n'en voit pas tous les jours."

Il apprécia le compliment, mais il espéra qu'elle abandonne le sujet. La fin de son assignation à Poudlard lui cuisait encore et il ne souhaitait pas que ce sujet domine le temps qu'il passait avec Tonks.

Malheureusement, Tonks se releva sur ses coudes et continua avec véhémence, "Si j'avais des enfants à Poudlard, j'aimerais mieux que ce soit un loup-garou qui leur enseigne qu'un Mangemort reconnu déguisé en Auror."

L'exaltation de Remus se dégonfla comme un ballon. D'une certaine façon, dans le brouillard de ses anecdotes et de la contemplation de cette ravissante jeune sorcière, il avait réussi à oublier "son petit problème de fourrure" qui le gardait bien d'occuper un emploi et, en fin de compte, de maintenir un semblant de vie normale. Manifestement, Tonks ne l'avait pas oublié : son visage était sérieux, le charme de l'histoire drôle brisé par la dure réalité.

Soudainement, le corps de Tonks tressaillit et son visage se contorsionna alors qu'un éclat de rire jaillit de ses lèvres du plus profond d'elle-même. "Rogue…Augusta Londubat…vautour…chapeau…" Remus craignit que Tonks ne perde le contrôle de nouveau mais elle se reprit rapidement cette fois. Essuyant ses yeux avec le dos d'une main, elle surprit le sorcier en attrapant sa main de l'autre.

"Tu es super, Remus. Même Sirius n'aurait jamais pensé à -"

"Nymphadora?"

Au son d'une voix féminine appelant son prénom de baptême qu'elle haïssait, Tonks s'assit brusquement et balaya fébrilement du regard les environs du parc. À part Remus, lorsqu'il voulait l'aiguillonner, seuls les membres de sa famille et les employés du Ministère de la Magie l'appelaient Nymphadora.

"Nymphadora Tonks?"

Au même moment, le couple aperçut Madame Pomfresh. Remus gémit. Il avait choisi cet emplacement pour leur sortie parce que, malgré sa proximité avec l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, c'était avant tout un parc moldu. Ici, il serait improbable de rencontrer des connaissances de la communauté des sorciers. Toutefois, vêtue de robes de guérisseuse décidément non-moldues, l'infirmière en chef de Poudlard avançait d'un pas empressé vers eux. Elle avait probablement à faire à Sainte-Mangouste. Le seul réconfort que Remus trouva était que Madame Pomfresh ne posait jamais trop de questions. Néanmoins, il se retourna, espérant ne pas être reconnu.

Tonks, par ailleurs, s'était remise sur ses pieds et s'exclama à Madame Pomfresh, "Bien sûr que c'est Nymphadora Tonks! Connaissez-vous une autre sorcière avec un nom aussi ridicule?"

"Ma chérie," dit Madame Pomfresh en serrant Tonks dans ses bras avec chaleur. Au grand soulagement de Remus, Tonks s'était placée de façon à ce que Madame Pomfresh lui tourne le dos, ainsi qu'à leur pique-nique. "Je souhaitais t'envoyer un hibou. Auror pour le Ministère de la magie! Félicitations – j'ai toujours su que tu arriverais quelque part."

"Vous voulez dire, à part d'avoir le visage écrasé au sol et de visiter l'infirmerie de Poudlard?"

Madame Pomfresh gloussa. "Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle dans la Gazette du Sorcier, je me suis effectivement demandée comment tu avais réussi les épreuves de filature et tapinois."

Par-dessus l'épaule de la guérisseuse, Tonks cligna de l'œil à Remus. Elle pensait sans doute à leur dernière mission chez les Dursley où elle en avait rompu le silence en brisant une assiette.

Tonks reporta rapidement son attention à Madame Pomfresh. Avec une moue moqueuse, elle se plaignit, "Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai pu réussir à ne plus m'accrocher dans mes propres pieds?"

"Tu ne réussiras pas à dépasser cela, ma chère, même si tu es assez âgée pour être Auror et sortir avec…" Madame Pomfresh se retourna et contourna Tonks, souhaitant apercevoir son compagnon. Reconnaissant le sorcier, elle resta bouche bée un moment. "Remus Lupin?"

Remus leva la main en un geste d'accueil penaud alors qu'il se levait debout.

"Je ne savais pas..." Les yeux de Madame Pomfresh allaient de Tonks à Remus. "Je ne savais pas que vous … que vous vous connaissiez."

Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard furtif. Et si Madame Pomfresh demandait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés? Comme ils n'avaient pas anticipé le besoin d'expliquer leur présence au même endroit, ils n'avaient pas discuté d'une couverture. Ils ne pouvaient certainement mentionner Sirius, l'Ordre du Phénix ou même Dumbledore. Remus essaya de trouver une réponse inoffensive, mais l'embarras alourdissait son esprit.

Heureusement, Tonks, toujours l'Auror vigilante, réfléchit rapidement. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés par des amis communs."

Madame Pomfresh afficha un demi-sourire hésitant et fidèle à sa réputation, elle ne les questionna pas davantage. Elle se tourna vers Remus avec une attitude cordiale. "Vous nous manquez beaucoup à Poudlard. Je ne peux me rappeler la dernière fois où nous ayons eu un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que les étudiants ont aimé, encore moins duquel ils ont appris quelque chose. Que faites-vous maintenant?"

Était-il possible d'être plus mal à l'aise que Remus à ce moment-là? Il connaissait la guérisseuse assez bien pour savoir qu'elle était sincère, mais même son sérieux pouvait masquer ce qu'elle pensait sûrement : pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme Tonks faisait avec le pauvre, le sans emploi, le loup-garou Remus Lupin? Une nouvelle fois, Tonks vint à sa rescousse avec son esprit vif. "Il me sort pour notre premier rendez-vous."

Si Madame Pomfresh avait supposé initialement que Tonks était en pleine sortie, elle avait apparemment oublié cette information en voyant le compagnon de l'Auror. Si elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks se connaissaient, elle était maintenant véritablement éberluée par cette information : ses yeux semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites alors qu'elle balbutia, "Oh. Oui. Oh. Bien, je ne vais pas vous interrompre plus longtemps."

"C'était très plaisant de vous voir, Madame Pomfresh," dit Remus, un peu raide.

"Pompom, cher", corrigea-t-elle. "Je suis peut-être aussi âgée que Merlin, mais nous sommes tous les deux des adultes." Dans une arrière-pensée presque choquante, elle ajouta, "Et toi aussi, Nymphadora."

Remus grimaça à l'allusion involontaire à l'âge. Si des personnes comme Pompom Pomfresh – de bonnes personnes qui se mêlaient de leurs affaires – réagissaient de cette façon au fait qu'il fréquente Tonks, cela devait être mauvais. Il pouvait imaginer Molly Weasley le gronder. Tonks avait dit que Molly avait voulu les amener à se rapprocher mais ce n'était pas possible. Après tout, à plus d'une occasion, il avait été témoin des efforts de Molly auprès de l'Auror afin de la pousser auprès de son fils, dans l'espoir de décourager ses intérêts pour Fleur Delacour.

Il émergea de ses pensées, attiré par la voix de Madame Pomfresh, en train de se rappeler des souvenirs avec Tonks. "Je ne t'ai pas questionnée à ce moment-là, mais comment avez-vous réussi, Charlie et toi, à vous briser le nez au banquet d'Halloween?

"Cela impliquait une séance de baisers," dit Tonks, "mais ce ne serait pas bien de partager les détails alors que je sors avec un autre sorcier, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, Remus connaît Charlie."

Oui – Remus connaissait Charlie. Le deuxième fils des Weasley. Un sorcier de l'âge de Tonks, avec lequel elle partageait des souvenirs de Poudlard. Un jeune sorcier normal.

"Un accident suite à un baiser!" s'exclama Madame Pomfrey en riant. "Tu ne pourrais imaginer le nombre de ce type d'accident que j'ai traité. Pas de nez cassés, par contre, à part pour Charlie et toi. Il n'y a qu'à toi que cela peut arriver, Nymphadora."

"Maintenant je dois vous demander de ne pas m'embarrasser, " dit Tonks rapidement. "Remus Disparaîtra par peur pour son nez."

Non qu'il y ait eu possibilité de baisers entre eux, pensa Remus, morose, surtout maintenant que Madame Pomfresh venait d'énoncer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Tonks ne devrait pas le fréquenter. Au moins, Tonks savait gérer avec élégance son embarras, même si elle avait admis être mortifiée par l'impertinence de Madame Pomfresh. Était-elle en train de cacher le rouge qui peut monter aux joues par la métamorphose? Remus aurait aimé pouvoir métamorphoser le sien.

Enfin, Madame Pomfresh finit par suivre ses intentions premières de partir. Remus se trouva alors incapable de regarder Tonks; il s'occupa à ranger les ustensiles ayant servi au pique-nique mais il était si préoccupé qu'il avait attrapé sa baguette magique et la pointait sur les restes de nourriture lorsque Tonks l'arrêta.

"C'est un parc pour Moldus, Remus. Nous devons faire comme eux et utiliser leurs contenants parce que je n'aime pas modifier des mémoires quand je sors avec quelqu'un." Elle se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser les assiettes et les ustensiles. "Tu n'est pas déjà prêt à partir, non?"

"Je pensais qu'il était temps," répondit Remus avec une voix étouffée, distante qui ne semblait pas la sienne.

Tonks le regarda intensément un moment, puis souleva la couverture de pique-nique du sol. Muet, Remus en saisit l'autre bout et ils replièrent le tissu. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent au milieu,

Tonks prit en douceur la couverture et dit, "Marchons, veux-tu? Je ne suis pas prête à ce que la soirée se termine maintenant."

Remus acquiesça : maintenant que Madame Pomfresh venait de faire voler ses illusions en éclat, il était plus que prêt à conclure cette sortie manquée. Il ne pouvait imaginer que Tonks puisse avoir envie qu'elle dure plus longtemps. Quand même, il pouvait croire qu'elle le faisait pour être polie, pour ménager ses sentiments. Il lui fut reconnaissant de sa gentillesse, mais il aurait préféré l'honnêteté.

Le rythme qu'il imposa était rapide et ils ne parlèrent pas alors qu'ils se pressaient. Ce n'était pas un silence agréable comme ceux qu'ils avaient partagés ce soir-là. À une ou deux reprises, il baissa les yeux vers Tonks, mais il ne pouvait lire son expression. Il se demanda de nouveau si elle pouvait utiliser ses capacités de Métamorphomage pour cacher les émotions qui pouvaient apparaître sur son visage.

Alors que le silence persistait, Remus se fustigea de s'être laissé convaincre par elle pour un rendez-vous. C'était si inconfortable, une erreur sur toute la ligne. Ils ne pourraient plus supporter d'être ensemble à partir de maintenant – pas sans malaise ou sans se cacher. Merlin, il avait échoué.

Et il faillit échouer à la rattraper, si étonné qu'il était lorsque Tonks trébucha soudainement et qu'elle attrapa son bras.

"Ces satanées fissures," marmonna Tonks en se redressant.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Remus ne vit rien d'anormal sur le pavé. Tonks ne lâcha pas son bras après avoir repris son équilibre. En fait, alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher, Tonks posa également son autre main au creux du coude de Remus et son corps se rapprocha graduellement du sien. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, au nom de Godric Gryffondor?

Ils finirent par atteindre l'appartement de Tonks. Alors que Remus ne pouvait se souvenir d'un autre moment où il avait été aussi soulagé d'atteindre une destination, son estomac se noua de déception lorsque Tonks lâcha son bras et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver sa baguette magique.

"Alohamora." Tonks bougea sa baguette légèrement en direction de la porte. Le petit clic de la serrure s'entendit de l'intérieur, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour entrer. Elle rangea plutôt sa baguette et se tourna vers Remus avec un petit sourire. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Remus avala sa salive. Elle ne pouvait vouloir l'embrasser, n'est-ce pas?

"Bien," dit-il, enfonçant ses mains profondément dans les poches de son pantalon, "je vais te souhaiter une bonne nuit."

Tonks s'approcha de lui et maintenant, Remus était maintenant convaincu qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Sa bouche était sérieuse mais ses yeux sombres brillèrent lorsqu'elle demanda, "Comment?"

"Comment?"

"Vas-tu me dire bonne nuit ou vas-tu… m'embrasser?"

Remus avala sa salive avec effort. "Je…tu…" Son épaule heurta l'angle pointu du cadre de la porte alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. "Tu veux que…je t'embrasse?"

"Oui." Pour un moment, Tonks eut l'air gênée, mais son sourire se fit moqueur. "À moins que tu ne préfères attendre à la prochaine sortie?"

"Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble une autre fois?" Les pulsations cardiaques de Remus s'accélérèrent brutalement lorsqu'il reçut cette rétroaction positive à propos d'une sortie qu'il avait pensé, à peine il y a quelques secondes, être la pire de toute la vie de Tonks.

"Tu croyais que je n'avais pas apprécié?" Les sourcils de Tonks se rejoignirent, trahissant sa confusion sincère. "C'était une belle sortie, du début à la fin. Comment peux-tu penser que je n'en ai pas apprécié chaque minute?"

Une belle sortie. Tonks avait apprécié être avec lui. Il n'avait rien gâché. Elle voulait le revoir. Tout de même, cela lui sembla incroyable.

"Tu as aimé chaque minute de cette soirée?" demanda-t-il. "Même quand Pompom Pomsfresh a eu l'air complètement renversée de te voir sortir avec moi?"

"Ah," dit Tonks lentement, la compréhension éclairant son visage. "Je comprends maintenant." Pour un moment, elle étudia Remus si intensément qu'il eut peur de ce que la jeune Auror pourrait y voir. Même si elle n'avait pas été consciente de ses hypothèses et de ses insécurités un peu plus tôt, elle le verrait maintenant pour l'idiot qu'il était. Mais Tonks sourit et hocha la tête. "Madame Pomfresh était surprise, pas consternée, Remus. Tu ne peux nier que nous sommes une drôle de paire. Qui aurait pensé que le Professeur Remus J. Lupin serait attiré par une Auror maladroite aux cheveux ressemblant à ceux d'un punk moldu?"

Leurs rires se mêlèrent en douceur et aidèrent à baisser la tension qu'il ressentait depuis l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh. Remus se détendit contre le cadre de porte, laissant ses bras reposer le long de son corps et il étira ses épaules tendues. Lorsque Tonks fit un pas vers lui, il se crispa de nouveau, inspirant rapidement alors qu'elle étira une main pour repousser ses cheveux grisonnants et ébouriffés de son front.

Elle murmura, "Tu penses trop, Remus."

Il prit sa main, ses doigts caressant les siens, à la fois rudes et doux. Il entendit la petite pause dans sa respiration et les yeux de Tonks s'assombrirent. Savoir que son toucher pouvait avoir cet effet sur elle était encore plus satisfaisant que l'exaltation qu'il avait ressentie à la faire rire.

"Maintenant," dit Tonks doucement, "vas-tu m'embrasser ou quoi?"

"Si je t'embrasse maintenant, cela veut-il dire que nous nous disons bonsoir?"

"Qu'en penses-tu?"

Alors que Remus murmurait son nom, il rapprocha leurs mains enlacées sur sa poitrine. Tonks sourit en sentant son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il posait légèrement son autre main au creux de la courbe de sa taille. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, puis se fondirent ensemble.

Bientôt, Remus Lupin ne pensait plus du tout.

_Fin_


End file.
